


Curiosity

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting like an old married couple is canon., Mentions of Lance - Freeform, One sided a//urance, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Keith wants to know what's up with Allura and Lance.Super short. Mostly just dialogue. To satisfy my own annoyances with recent canon.





	Curiosity

"So... what's up with you and Lance?" 

Allura straightened and turned around, leaving her mice on the ground behind her. Keith leaned against the wall, arms crossed, looking for all the world like he didn't care about her answer. "Why do you ask?" 

Keith shrugged. "Just seemed like you two were different together."

She mirrored his position, intending to look just as obstinate. "What exactly do you mean by _different_?" 

He rolled his eyes. "You can tell me if you and Lance have some sort of thing going on." 

"If you have something to say, stop being cryptic and say it." 

"I just did!" Keith threw his hands up. 

Oh, he made her so angry sometimes. " _If_ you're implying that there's something romantic going on between Lance and myself, and I haven't the faintest idea why you should, then you are completely out of your mind." 

"Oh, please," Keith was annoyed now, she could tell. "You think I haven't noticed? You think everybody hasn't noticed? Lance is over the moon because you're finally giving him exactly what he wants." 

Allura felt herself blush deeply. "I haven't given him any sort of encouragement at all." 

She had though. She knew she had. 

"I-," she began, and then found herself momentarily at a loss for words. "I didn't mean to lead him on." 

Keith's look softened. "So there's really nothing going on between you?" 

She shook her head. "You have to understand. I'm... I don't feel close to anyone, really. I mean, everyone's very nice, but Pidge, and Hunk, and Shiro. We've never been close." 

"I know you've tried with Pidge-" 

"I have tried!" She could feel her frustration taking over, and took a deep breath. "I have tried, so hard. Especially with Pidge. But she was content with Lance and Hunk and didn't need me. Then you left. Then Lotor... happened. But Lance listened. Lance helped. He was just," she shrugged, "he was nice to me." 

"Oh," was all Keith said. 

"I really didn't mean for anything to happen. And it didn't, not for me. I consider Lance a very good friend, my best friend maybe. But that's all." 

Keith stared at the floor, saying nothing.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" 

His head snapped up, and his eyes met hers. "It's not like you owe me an explanation," he said, suddenly agitated. 

_Oh?_ "Then why did you ask?" 

His face went red. "No reason. Team morale. Everybody needs to get along." 

Allura nodded. "Of course." 

"Of course," Keith echoed, and left. 

Allura turned back to her mice. "I'm certainly glad you all only gossip to me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I am begging you to tell me what you think. Or just commiserate with me.


End file.
